


Physicality and Not

by Demondogweed



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Humor, M/M, Merrily we snark along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demondogweed/pseuds/Demondogweed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole and Cecil try something new.</p><p>Only, when it is two inexperienced men, things are hardly always romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physicality and Not

Sex was a funny thing to Cole. In the Spire, it had been a way to stave off the loneliness and boredom he faced, being unseen and unremembered. He never felt anything, watching the various acts different mages got into. Whether it was because he was still not real enough for it, or a quirk of orientation, Cole still couldn’t say. His body was not responseless,however, as Cole had learned when he entered his teens proper. But it was always from the songs inside a body that told it to change, than the want for another.

Because of it, sex had become quite boring for Cole to watch while at the Spire. Even annoying, when some mages had chosen to use his bed for their act. Nakedness and intercourse were tiresome. And after Evangeline chastised him on watching others, Cole didn’t even want to see another couple.

It was the emotions that made it, that made the way Cecil groaned as he pushed against him worth it. Cole loved the feelings he sensed from the mage, just the thrill of the act was enough for him. And Cecil was like clay when it came to anything sexual or even nudity.  

A light kiss on the lips, and Cecil muttered some prayer to Maker. Cole didn’t exactly let him savour it, going down to Cecil’s neck with his kisses.  
“Ngh, bud. Yer killin’ me” Cecil muttered as he held onto the spirit with his hand. Cole chuckled and pushed against Cecil a bit. Their hips grinding, Cecil responded without thinking.  
“Okay, ya ARE killin’ me” the mage muttered and wrapped his legs around Cole’s hips. They both still wore their trousers, but the grinding had left them hard and eager. Their first time, neither had gotten farther and the washer at Skyhold had groaned a long litany of ‘stupid kids’. Cole had eased her pains by bringing her the flowers she liked.

Pain was part of it, regardless. The leather trousers Cole wore had only so much room for his cock. And as Cecil moved against him once more, Cole gave a pained hiss and placed his hand against Cecil’s chest.  
“Wait, need to.. get it out” he gasped, sitting up straighter to undo the lacings. There was an art to this, he had learned at the Spire. He didn’t want to grace his cock with his uneven nails. Cecil looked at him with amusement.

“Bud, I keep tellin’ ya, get some looser pants. Ya don’t 'ave to feel it all smushed everytime ya get hard” the mage noted, as Cole took his trousers off.  
“But you like them, 'leaves nothing to imagination’” Cole countered, grinning a bit.  
“That ain’t th’ reason ya wear 'em, don’t ya lie” Cecil said and slipped out of his trousers with much more ease to demonstrate.  
“'Sides, it’s kinda sad seein’ th’ Inquisition’s best assassin jumpin’ on one foot to get his pants off” the mage continued. Cole tried to make his jumping less clumsy looking.

“When I took them, I didn’t expect this would happen” Cole said honestly, finally getting the pantleg off with some dignity.  
“Yeah, clearly” Cecil said, leaning against Cole and moving his hand down the spirit’s stomach. Cole gasped, leaning back a bit as the mage stroked him. They shared a kiss, as sloppy as it was.

Cole turned a bit, looking at Cecil.  
“I want to touch you too, when it’s just me it doesn’t feel the same” he said, trying to push the mage against the mattress. Cecil nodded, lying down. But as Cole was about to lie on top of him, he mage shook his head.  
“Bud, I was thinkin’, ya okay if we…ya know… ” Cecil began, blushing mightily. Cole cocked his head, looking into Cecil.  
“You want me inside you, you _crave_ it” the spirit stated, lying on top of Cecil. Cecil nodded, chuckling nervously. 

“Y-yeah, bud. Thought, since we’re gotten used to our cocks 'round each other” he said, frowning as Cole didn’t look as amused.  
“What?” the mage asked, and the spirit sat up, expression still far too serious.  
“I need to know why you want it, Cecil. Do you want it because you want it, or because it fits a 'role’ in your head you’ve made for yourself?” Cole stated, though he couldn’t help but imagine how it would feel like. Human wants got so often in the way of his thinking now. It seemed his point had made Cecil think, though, as the mage sat up as well.

“Is th’ role a bad thing, bud?” the mage asked, Cole shrugged.  
“It can be, if you take it because someone has to, rather than a want. I want to know you aren’t doing that, becoming the 'wife’ out of duty” the spirit said and looked Cecil over. Hand going to the mage’s cock made Cecil whimper nicely.  
“Would it feel the same if I was the one being taken?” Cole asked, Cecil shook his head.  
“No, bud. I…I really want to feel ya there. Just once” he said. Cole nodded, letting go of Cecil.  
“All right then” he stated and thought about what he knew of the act. He had seen mages do it before, of course. And there were many men who wanted to play the role.

“Ya need oil, bud” Cecil noted, taking Cole away from his thoughts. Cole watched as the mage took a small vial of liquid from one of his many coat pockets. The spire chuckled.  
“You planned this” he stated and took the vial from Cecil. Watching the mage lie back and look away, Cole bit his lip. He knew how it should go, where the fingers should be. But the body, his body, had never done it before.

Cole moved right next to Cecil’s bottom, lifting the mage’s legs to his shoulders, causing Cecil to laugh.  
“You are tall, Cecil” Cole noted and coated his fingers with the oil. Two fingers, gently. The spirit felt nervous as he slowly worked on Cecil. The mage groaned as he got deeper, not ye the good groan Cole was after. Cole kissed Cecil’s stomach, trying to offset the bad with good.  
“Say if it hurts too much” he stated, Cecil nodded.

Finger slick, Cole slowly managed to get deeper, deep enough to find the spot that he was looking for. Cecil cried out, his hips jerking. Cole felt himself get hard again, just from the sight. But Cecil was not ready yet, at least to him. Cole spread his fingers, too fast and Cecil whimpered. Slower then, let it mold into shape on its own.

“Bud, I’m ready. Please” Cecil groaned, giving a half-hearted kick with his leg. Cole rolled his eyes.  
“If you are sure” the spirit said, taking more from the oil and stroking it to his cock. He hoped it was enough, he had to be very careful still. But his body was not as careful, he was hard and starting to leak. Twelve years in this body, and the mind still didn’t quite follow the body. Cole took a breath, positioning himself at Cecil’s opening, and he pushed in, slowly.

There was not much resistance, thank the maker. But it felt different, tighter than his hand. And warmer. Cole couldn’t stiffle a groan, gasping as he worked himself deeper. Cecil moaned outright, shifting his legs from Cole’s shoulders to his hips. It felt better than Cole expected, even from what he knew from people’s minds. He thrusted experimentally, and Cecil responded by pushing back.

Yes, this was right.

Cole started thrusting into Cecil in earnest, trying to hit that spot inside the mage that made it feel good. It was very clumsy, his mind knew the song, but his body had yet to figure out how the steps to this dance went.

Then again, Cecil was as new. He bucked against Cole either too hard, out of rhythm or too little. The mage’s cock twitched with each press of body, at least. Cole groaned, holding onto Cecil’s hips as he leaned forward to kiss the mage. The new angle made his movements stronger and Cecil clung to his, kissing and touching where he could.

And it made it faster, Cecil groaning and clinging to Cole as his cock made a mess on his stomach. The sight was taking what little restraint Cole had left, and the spirit groaned as he felt himself spill inside Cecil. It was a strong burst, no doubt about that. Strong enough that Cole’s body gave up on him and flopped limply over Cecil’s.

His mind was reeling, as well. It looked over his body in a confused haze, pondering when it could possibly retain its control again. Was this how it -should- feel? Maybe this is why Desire demons were such wastes of Fade matter, one burst and it was all over. On more ways than one.

“Uhh, bud?” Cecil asked, poking Cole a bit. The spirit blinked, forcing himself to move. It was a groaning shift to the side, pulling himself out of the mage. The spirit stroked Cecil’s skin, a warm feeling coming over him.  
“This was good, better than it seemed” Cole muttered, wanting to feel the warmth of the other man’s body forever. Then he felt a bit too slick, remembering the mess their bodies had made.  
“So, bud, you want a bath?” Cecil asked as he sat up. Cole mumbled, nodding.

He promised himself the next time would be better. Or at least less clumsy.


End file.
